Alphabet
by Howling Cat
Summary: A bunch of drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet. Or in the case of some letters, two [Roy x Ed, with random ones occasionally thrown in]
1. A is for Acceptance

**Story: **Alphabet  
**Summary: **A bunch of drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet. Or in the case of some letters, two.  
**Warnings: **Will contain slash, pairings include Elricest, Roy/Ed, and the occasional Roy/Ed/Al  
**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist is copyrighted to Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**Title: **A is for Acceptance  
**Pairing: **Roy/Ed

Edward generally liked to keep to himself. He didn't think people had to go around knowing minuscule details about his life, so he had never bothered. It was hard to open up to people, maybe even painful. Al knew that.

So when Al had suggested telling him, the thought was too wild to consider. He didn't have to know. It wasn't necessary. Even if he did tell... what was to say he would accept?

But finally, Ed relented. Because there was only so much he could take, just standing back and watching.

And as Edward waited for the harsh laugh, the rejection, it never came. Instead, he looked on surprised as Roy spread his arms, and closed them once Edward was securely held against his chest.

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)

**Title: **A is for Accident  
**Pairing: **Elricest

There were many things in Edward's life that were completely accidental. Some could argue that he himself was an accident, a train wreck that was far past happening. Something terrible that they can't take their eyes off it, but it still gave them a thrill.

He wasn't perfect. He was smart, brilliant even. He was strong. He was determined. He was focused. He was, he was, he was.

But he wasn't perfect. No, he was an accident.

And maybe, he thought one night as he held his brother in his arms, this was an accident, too. It was never suppose to happen, never _should_ have happened.

But hey, life was already a mess. One more accident wouldn't screw it up further.

* * *

So, yes... this is a project I've taken on, and hopefully, it won't be too hard. Some letters may have more then one drabble, due to my indecisive mind and lack of ability to chose between the two.

If you wish to request a drabble for a certain letter with a certain pairing... feel free to do so. You can put it in a review, or email me with the pairing and the word of your choice.

To see them ahead of time, feel free to check out my livejournal, under the same name (thixophobia). It is open to the public, and all letters up to D have been posted as of now.


	2. B is for Beautiful

It was not suppose to take this long to update, I swear. But I kept on looking at this and thinking 'crap, this is short' and wanting to write another one, but never got around to it. So there are two C's to make up for it. Sorry again!

* * *

**B **is for Beautiful

Roy x Ed

_Idea somewhat comes from Only the Ring Finger Knows_

Roy had only one picture of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward didn't know he had it; it was a candid photo. It was at the last Christmas Party, and Ed had just opened up a package; he couldn't remember from who, or even what it had been. But whatever it was, it made Ed smiled delightedly, and later Roy had discovered the smile in a photo in his developed pictures.

He hadn't remembered taking it, but he was glad he did. Because later, he realized that Edward was _beautiful_ when he smiled.

Roy never thought he would see that smile again. So few things could make the already too-old teenager feel truly happy.

He also never thought he would be one of those things, and that he would see that smile _-directed at him-_ on a daily basis.

* * *

_Next  
__C is for Cold  
__AND  
__C is for Candy_


	3. C is for Cold

**C **is for Cold  
_Edward x Anyone you imagine (Because it doesn't name anyone. It started off as Elricest but then… whatever.)_

_>>_

It is really cold.

It's because the window is open, and has been open all night. The floors are wet because it rained last night, and he can hear children yelling outside, and his alarm clock had just gone off. He would wait a few minutes and try to ignore everything, instead concentrating on the warm body next to him.

And when everything would finally get to him, he'd let out a frustrated yell and attempt to sit up, but something would hold him back, and then he would mutter "Go back to bed." And because the bed is nice and warm, and he knows the alarm clock would shut up sooner or later, he agrees and settles back down, soon dazing into a content purr.

But there is no one next to him. And the bed seems too big. And the alarm clock too persistent. And the children too loud.

It is really cold, and the window is open, and Edward gets out of bed and closes it.

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)

**C **is for Candy  
Roy x Edward  
_Someone once asked what the candy was… I told them I had no clue, but for some reason I always imagined butterscotch (er?)_

_>>_

Who would have thought that Edward Elric would like candy? Sure, he was a teenager, and many teens liked to rot away their teeth with sweet and sugary substances. But Edward seemed too old to be rounded in with regular teenagers, had seen too much to be categorized with them.

So Roy was amused -and perplexed- greatly when he walked into his office to find Fullmetal sprawled on his crouch, munching on some random pieces of candy (he couldn't quite tell what).

"Three weeks on a case that brought up nothing... and a one hour wait." Edward drawled as Roy walked in, apparently not noticing Roy's fascinating with the food he was eating. "You better have a good explanation."

Roy answered with something that Ed should have been use to it. And when he pulled away, Ed was panting... that is, until he noticed something was missing.

"He-hey! You bastard! You stole my candy!"

* * *

I have no clue if I will continue this, or how long I will. But because I have up to E written write now, those drabbles will at least be posted up. 


	4. D is for Demolish

Nyeah, these were so late because I couldn't find them. I don't save them to my computer, just update them to my journal and hope I find them again. Not really a good thing.

* * *

**D **is for Demolish  
Roy x Ed  
_No matter how many times I wrote this it never came out right. Feh._

Roy Mustang had demons of his own. He played the part of the heartless Colonel, uncaring of his subordinate's problems, sending them out on dangerous missions with a wave of his hand.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't fret over them.

Maybe it wasn't because he was uncaring. Maybe he was _too_ caring. There was one thing no one had ever accused him of before.

He sent his men into battle before, without hesitation. Dangerous missions without thinking. That was then. But then... Hughes. It wasn't Roy's fault, not entirely. But he still blamed himself for Grace's tears, blamed himself for Elysia's lack of a father.

So. He built a wall, a fortress. Around his thoughts, his feelings... his heart. And for a while, no one saw the caring side, the worried side of Colonel Roy Mustang.

Later, in between exchanging kisses with a certain blond alchemist, realization finally hit him.

It figured that Edward Elric would be the one person who could demolish his wall.

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)

**D **is for Dandelions  
None, unless you want to imagine it, or something.  
_This really has no use. I just wanted to put it somewhere. I have no clue if anything written below is really that accurate, that's just how I see them (yes, I like dandelions. So sue me). And Al is restored. Because. I said so. _

He liked dandelions, or so he decided.

Sure, they were common. Not the prettiest flowers (weeds?), true. But not everyone's favorite flower could be a rose, or a lily, or whatever other plant they decided symbolized this and that. Not that he had anything against those other flowers; they were all beautiful, yes.

But dandelions were special.

They died, like everything else does sooner or later. But they didn't wilt, become ugly, just mere shadows of their former beauty. It was more like they went through a metamorphosis. And became these fluffy white things that looked nothing like they did before. But they were pretty in their own way, not at all something that was imaged as death.

And they were very fragile. One little puff, and the white seeds were sent everywhere. Even a child could make it happen. He remembered, if not vaguely, bright sunny days, laughter, and little white seeds flying everywhere as joyful faces gazed on. He didn't know it back then, but with each little blow, each seed sent flying, more dandelions would grow, and the cycle would continue.

In a way, they reminded him of... well, _people_.

"Alphonse? Al, stop playing with the dandelions and come on, we have a train to catch!"

"Coming, niisan!" Alphonse stood up, gently holding the flower by its stem. He stared at it for a while, before blowing gently, dropping the remaining piece of the plant to the ground. He turned without looking back, because he didn't have to.

Yes, Alphonse Elric liked dandelions.

* * *

Gewah, I need a new muse. Mine isn't doing me any good. 


	5. E is for Excuses

Because I keep forgetting to do it...**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. And I have never claimed to own it, so stop bugging me, damn it!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**E **is for Excuses  
Roy x Ed  
_And I have no snappy comment for this one. Except that it is fiercely overdone.  
_

Alphonse Elric was certainly _not_ an easily fooled person.

It wasn't so bad at first; they were content to hiding out at Roy's apartment, or waiting until after hours, when everyone had gone home, but Roy was forced to stay due to an insane amount of paper work.

But there were those times where the urge was just too great, the desire too high to ignore. At those times, Roy would have to constantly remind Edward to keep quiet, and Ed would have to snap at him whenever he did something that would threaten to muss up his appearance.

There were times when they weren't that careful. And later, Al would stare at Ed skeptically as he sputtered out a lie as to why his hair was down, why he had red marks all over his throat, why he was panting so much. And most of all, why Colonel Mustang was in the same room with him during all these occurrences.

"Al! Er... Mustang was just..."

"Niisan, you can stop making excuses, I know about you and Mustang-taisa."

Alphonse rolled his eyes as Ed chuckled nervously. Honestly, did his brother think he was stupid or something?

* * *

I am still debating on continuing these as they are (one for each letter of the alphabet) or just posting them as random drabbles. The latter will probably happen eventually. 

F is being a pain, so I have no clue when it will come out. How ironic that F is Frustrate… until I change it.


	6. F is for Forever

Bah, I love the fact that when I ask friends for an F word, I get so many I can't choose.

* * *

**F **is for Forever  
Roy x Ed  
_Mucho thanks to _Ai cyke _for suggesting Forever_

He always asked the strangest questions, questions that usually did not pertain to the original conversation and confused the heck out of him.

"How long?"

Questions like that.

Yawning, he moved his head to look at him, attempting to figure out what exactly he was missing that would make that question make sense. "Excuse me?"

"This. How long is this going to last? Next week, when you find some prettier blond to mess around with? Two or three more times, until you finally get fed up with my antics?"

He seemed to get angrier with each question, harsh eyes glaring up at him. Resisting the urge to roll his own eyes, he propped himself up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think you are someone to 'mess around with'? And don't you think I would have gotten tired of your antics years before this happened?"

He scowled. "Don't change the subject! And don't give me a sappy excuse like 'forever'. Nothing lasts forever."

The whole conversation was tiring him. "Fine. It will last as long as it does last. Though it is in my personal belief that it would be _you _calling it off, as I have every intention of making it last as long as possible."

"I told you not to say forever!"

"I didn't say forever. Just a really long time." And with that he let himself fall again, closing his eyes and trying to catch up on his much wanted sleep.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he muttered, "Hmf. Same difference."

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)

**F **is for First  
Roy x Ed  
_Gewah. Short, crappy, and overly done, perhaps? … but I like it. _

He looked almost giddy. Not quite, because that would be entirely too strange, but almost. Maybe satisfied was a better word, insanely satisfied. Or perhaps dumbfounded, because he looked that, too.

Whatever you wanted to call it, it sure amused him.

"Satisfied, Fullmetal?"

"That was…" he paused, licked his lips, and tried again, as though still trying to get through the initial shock. "Bastard, that was my first kiss."

"Oh, good." He leaned forward again, smirking. "Then this will be your second."

* * *

Random Responses: 

**Echo in the Dark: **I try to update quickly, but my brain doesn't always let me o.o;; Thanks!  
**Fading wind:** (-has been pounced on-) I know, I know, I suck at updating T.T I'm trying to cure myself of that habit (see, only two days after E, yay!) Thankyew!  
**writerauthorguy: **I tried so hard to write a Havoc x Fury drabble, except I couldn't think of anything >>; I've never written one before, and I have issues about keeping them in character. But sooner or later, I WILL write one, promise!  
**Ai cyke: **Obviously, I decided to use your suggestion Thanks!


	7. G is for Genius

**G **is for Genius  
Roy x Ed  
_XD The last line was just begging me to be written. It's been on my mind ever since I saw The Fantastic Four (which, by the way, is where it comes from. Well, they actually said 'dumbest smart guy', but whatever.)_

So, Edward Elric, according to just about everyone in the military, was a genius. And it was only logical of them to think so, being the youngest state alchemist and such.

But there are just some things that come with age, not knowledge, and Edward Elric is lacking in that department.

For example, reading all the books in the world will never make him understand the hidden messages in Mustang's comments.

And being a superb alchemist will never help him see that predatory look in said man's eyes.

And it doesn't matter how many all nighter's he pulled, he just wouldn't be able to comprehend why the bastard seemed to take a great joy in stealing kisses from him.

Yes, Edward Elric was a genius.

But he was also the stupidest genius around

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)

**G **is for Great  
Havoc x Fury  
_Bah, I can't write Havoc x Fury. Sorry _writerauthorguy,_ I tried T.T_

"How's this?"

He obediently opened up to allow the hot liquid to be poured into his mouth, before swallowing and licking his lips. "Its ok," he shrugged.

He nearly ruined it all by laughing at the confused face on the smaller one. "Really?" He questioned, stirring it more and adding a dash of some random spice, before repeating the procedure.

Once again, "Mm, a little better."

He frowned, looking frustrated. Testing some of it himself, he complained, "Well, that's the best-"

Before he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

Pulling back, John Havoc grinned. "Yup, tastes great."

* * *

Random Responses 

**Valen aka Backstreet: **Heh, thats ok, summer messes with everyone's vocabulary. Glad you like  
**Fading Wind: **Heheh, great (or maybe weird in my case) minds think alike! Two days has become my new goal for updating. Lets just hope I can stick with it.  
**Ai cyke: **Wah, don't explode! Exploding can become very messy. Help? Hm... well, X has been giving me problems since I started the whole thing XD So glad you liked it, I was hoping I didn't screw it up too terribly.  
**Echo in the Dark: **Uh, sorry? Yeah... I seem to be in a 'cute' drive... I swear there will be at least one angsty drabble (I think)


	8. H is for Hate

**H **is for Hate  
Roy x Ed_  
Er, does this count as angst? I hope so T.T The ending gave me major trouble. Blah.  
_

His eyes stung, and it took all his energy to prevent them from leaking, but he refused to cry. He didn't _deserve _his tears.

He refused to cry, even if he wouldn't be the only one. Even if Alphonse and Fury and Havoc and even Hawkeye were tearing up. Even if everyone expected him to, even if he _wanted _him to.

"Niisan, it's ok to cry." Even if someone told him to.

"No, Al. I refuse to cry. Why would I cry, I hated him." His breathing had become shaky, and he took small gulps of air to prevent it. "I hated the way he would smirk at me, and the way he always treated me as a child. I hated the way he would send me on wild goose chases, knowing it would help me and using it for his own damn good."

And the list continued, on and on, in his mind. He hated him_ so damn muc_h…

He didn't speak again until he was left alone, eyes burning as he stared at the tombstone.

"And I really hate him for leaving me."

It wasn't until a week later he finally shed a tear.

_Hatehimhatehim_hatehim_forleavingme._

(E)(X)(T)(R)(A)

**H **is for Happiness  
Roy x Ed  
_The original H. Kinda sappy, yeah... But the image of Ed glomping Roy from behind wouldn't leave my head, and because I suck at drawing… (This is also the first story I ever got fan art for, wh00t!)_

He took pictures of people. No one in particular, just anyone he found on the street. It was his job. Pictures of strangers, caught in random moments that he just happened to be there for. Pictures of someone chasing a fish-stealing cat down the street, pictures of a little girl's funeral for a pet, pictures of an old couple on their porch.

But mostly, he liked pictures of happiness.

He had one of a girl gleefully playing with her older brother, flying high in her swing.

One of a starving stray dog being held by his new and warm family.

Another of a woman, after she learned her family no longer had to worry about having food for dinner.

So many pictures, they were hard to keep track of.

Because there were so many forms of happiness, so many definitions.

But, he thought, as he raised the camera to his eye, but… _if that blond boy, as he sneaked up behind his dark lover and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, positively beaming up into the surprised and delighted face as he looked over his shoulder…_

If they weren't happiness…

_He took the picture just before the elder turned to return the hug, steering the ecstatic boy away from the crowd to leave._

… he didn't know what was.

* * *

Random Responses 

**Valen aka Backstreet: **'Hate' isn't really quite that random, but it was certainly much more darker than 'Genius' or 'Forever'  
**Echo in the Dark: **And so comes the angsty drabble that I threw together! Too bad it isn't that good >> But J is kind of angsty, and S is, too, even if that isn't going to be posted for another couple of weeks, heh.  
**writerauthorguy: **Thank you! I've never written Havoc x Fury, so I was really worried about if I kept them IC and whatnot. Thanks again!  
**ANOYMOUS: **Nee, I'm glad you liked them! And the hot liquid is... actually, I don't know. I think I had soup in mind when I wrote it. Not quite sure o.o;;  
**purplekittiegurl: **Thanks, the Havoc x Fury one gave me the most trouble. So far only X should prove to be real troublesome, but I think I have it figured out. Glad you liked them.


	9. I is for Itch

**I **is for Itch  
Roy x Ed  
_I have no clue what this is. I was giving me problems. Hence me being… very late. _

He wasn't sure what it was about kissing Edward that made him so addictive.

All he knew was that the moment their lips touched from the first time, he was filled with this incredible burning itch that would not go away until it was scratched at.

He couldn't quite place his finger on what made that itch so fierce. It certainly could not have been the boy's skill, the first kiss being awkward and clumsy and unsure. Sure, the boy had this wonderful taste of butterscotch seemingly permanent in his mouth, and he made the most delicious noises when touched in the right spot…

But honestly, that didn't seem to be enough to trigger such a craving.

But he wasn't complaining. He'd just have to keep the boy around until the itch went away (never mind the fact it had begun three years ago.)

* * *

It took so long T.T Sorry about that. Hopefully J will be up sooner.

Random Responses  
**writerauthorguy: **Heh, I suppose that's true.  
**Valen aka Backstreet: **Yay, 10/10, I win! XD Thanks!  
**Echo in the Dark: **Glad you liked them! I do write anghsty drabbles, but they all seem to be letters towards the end of the alphabet XP  
**K. A. Maples: **Yeah, Ed can be rather clueless at times, hence the drabble. Thank you!  
**ArYuNvius: **Heh, I try to, though it usually doesn't take this long to update T.T I _was _going to use ignorance, because I thought it was an excellent word, but when I sat down to write it, my mind went blank x.X But thanks for the suggestion!  
**CheeseFairyXXL: **I'm glad you liked it!  
**KyokiXKurama: **Yeah, I was hoping Hate would be sad, as that was what I was shooting for, though in the end I felt bad for killing off Roy T.T Thanks!


	10. J is for Jealousy

Wah, I know I'm late T.T And I have no excuse. Except my laptop DID die, and because it had the outline for all the letters, I have to think up of new words again. No biggie.

**J** is for Jealousy  
Roy x Ed  
_Revised, yo! And… I went crazy with the italics. And this whole thing is OOC, damnit!_

He _hated _this feeling. The horrible feeling, that burnt up his insides and made him want to _scream _and _howl_ until his throat bled raw and innocent bystanders hearing went deaf. And he knew he _couldn't _succumb to the feeling; how would it look if he started screaming at the top of his lungs for no apparent reason other then this questionable sanity?

He also hated being treated like a mental hospital escapee, and for some reason those two seemed to tie really close together.

That _bastard knew _his eyes were following him. He probably _felt _the ever present and pressing stare boring into his back, into her _goddamn head, hoping by some off chance it would spontaneously combust. _And he knew that he knew, if that smirk was any given hint. That smirk that he wanted to slap away.

Badly.

He felt _numb._ Everything around him was _deafeningly silent_. He may as well have been _blind _when fingers wrapped around her _delicate wrist that he so desperately hoped would snap in two._

His world crashed down as _both of them entered the door._

>>_  
_

"What, jealous Fullmetal?"

"Me, jealous of an asshole of a bastard? As if."

>>

How he _hated _that feeling.

* * *

Because of the rumors about banning replying to reviews, I won't for a while. If you really want me to answer yours, leave an email address and I shall get back to you (hee, this sounds like an answering machine recording!) 

But I do have two things to say to two people, so…

Ai cyke: ... You rock so much. And… I can't think of any other words to portray just how much YOU ROCK RIGHT NOW. You just solved all my problems, and… squee -happyfacewouldbehereifitwouldallowmetoputone-

Writerauthorguy: Hm, Fuery x Sheska? I can certainly give it a try, though it might take a while. I haven't really seen much of Sheska in the series (adult swim girl over here T.T), but I shall manage somehow.

And for all adult swim fans, lets rejoice, new episodes start showing this weekend (or so the TV says.)


	11. K is for Kid

T.T I know, it's late. K was giving me problems. L is, too, but hopefully I'll be able to get it out. After that I shouldn't have too many issues with the letters.

**K **is for Kid  
Roy x Ed  
_This was supposed to be humorous. I don't think I succeeded in making it humorous. _

He was a kid. He was a goddamn kid and it made him sick to think so.

It didn't matter what anyone said. They could argue all they liked, point out each and every detail of his life. But he was still just a mere child, a kid who had unluckily seen too much of the world.

And it wasn't just on the outside. In so many, many ways he was an ignorant kid on the inside, not knowing anything about the 'adult' world except the pain it sometimes brought. All the knowledge in the world couldn't make up for inexperience, and he lacked so much in experience.

And no matter how old he got, he would always be, compared to him, a kid.

And as he stared at the naked body next to him, sleeping peacefully and unaware, it made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

School has drained me of all my creativity. Damn you, school.

And on a slightly lighter note, I have finally succumbed into Gundam Wing and Gundam Seed. Duo distracts me way too much (I, according to my friends, have a braid fetish. First with Ed, then Duo). The point of saying that was that I am planning on writing a 1x2 story, but whether or not it will be posted I don't know. Anywho, hopefully it won't interfere with my drabbles anymore than other stuff has, but as for the multi-chapter stories I was planning on writing… I honestly don't know. Plus, now that my laptop is dead, I don't write as much. So… yeah.

Thanks to all who reviewed, for both the last chapter and every other chapter. I randomly one day looked at the count, and was seriously shocked to see that these have 48 reviews. They don't seem like that many when you receive them one by one in your email. Of course, many more talented writers get triple that amount, but this is the most I've ever gotten. So, thank you all (LOVELOVE)

(wow, the note was longer than the drabble. I'm sorry for being pathetic T.T)


	12. L is for Looks

Uh, yeah. Like I said, after this one, hopefully I'll update more often. Heh.

**L **is for Looks  
Roy x Ed  
_T.T This didn't come out right at all. It is so… dry. And icky. Contains paranoid!Mustang and Ed being… Ed._

It was a long time before they even considered going out in public. Before Mustang could take him out without worrying about civilians over active imaginations. Even then, they had to be so careful, pay attention to so many miniscule details.

But now that Edward was of age, now that he was retired, now that everything was clear, he had hoped that maybe he could breathe a little. Take him out to dinner without being labeled as a pedophile.

Though if that woman's suspicious looks were worth anything, than apparently not.

While Edward chattered on merrily, wolfing down his dinner while he did so, Roy cast weary looks around the restaurant, having already caught for people sending him weird looks (or so he assumed that they were weird looks.) He had already spent five minutes mentally cursing Edward for not letting him bring his gloves, which was only luck for the patrons.

When Edward finally noticed that his older lover wasn't paying attention, he glanced around the crowded restaurant before scowling.

"Hey Bastard, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude not to pay attention while out on a date?"

Roy Mustang sighed, tearing his gaze away from the 'suspicious' patrons. It figures that he should have been more worried about his over zealous lover blowing everything than everyone else finding out on their own.

* * *

So, now that review responses are officially not allowed, I suppose I shall try to use the new feature thing. Try being the key word. 


	13. M is for Methods

I didn't answer anyones reviews 'cause I'm lazy. Heh. Sorry, but thankyew anyway! And look, it didn't take me a month to update!

**M **is for Methods  
Roy x Ed  
_An idea mushed together after reading several different drabbles. This is actually quite old; something I randomly stumbled upon while searching through my livejournal entries.  
_

Edward was getting tired of waiting for the Colonel. For the past week, stacks of paperwork had been bombarded on him, forcing him to work overtime or face the wrath of Hawkeye's gun. There were many things Roy would go to for Ed, but facing a loaded gun pointed at his head wasn't one of them.

So Edward decided to take matters into his own hands.

Roy glanced at the blond suspiciously, who on a normal day would have stalked out of the room by now, too impatient to wait for him to finish. But there he was, lazing on the couch. Staring up at the ceiling with a blank face.

He had to be up to something. No doubt about it.

And true to his thought, within five minutes the blond stirred, before rising to his feet, stalking over to the Colonel's desk. "Aren't you done yet?"

Roy smirked. Still the same old Edward. "No, Fullmetal. I don't expect to be done for another couple hours. You may leave, if you wish."

Edward ignored this. "Why don't you stop for the night and leave? You've been practically spending the night here for a week, now."

"Tell that to Hawkeye, Fullmetal."

Edward scowled. "Coward. Ah well." Instead of leaving, however, he stayed in that spot for another few minutes.

Before, quite randomly, reaching over to grab the Colonel's shirt collar, pulling him quickly into a kiss.

One can only imagine what he whispered into the startled man's ear, but whatever it was certainly made him leave in a hurry.


End file.
